Mind Meld
by LadyAdarah
Summary: As the title says. About Vulcan mind melds! Kirk, Bones and an OC have an argument! Hope you enjoy! :-


_Disclaimer: Don't own Startrek!_

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?" McCoy yelled at admiral Mayer.

Kirk watched the admiral almost explode in anger.

"I was travelling around the galaxy before any of you were even born, I have you know. I have seen a lot in my time and I know that this will work," admiral Mayer replied, turning on McCoy.

"Mind melding is dangerous. You can't order Spock to perform one! And he's only half-Vulcan. You might not realise this, but as his physician, I can vouch for the fact that he is unique. Most of his organs are Vulcan, some human, but some are not like anything listed in any database. Most notably his brain. So if Spock says that it would be dangerous, then you should take note," McCoy spat back.

The admiral raised a finger at McCoy in anger, but then instead of replying he turned towards Spock.

Kirk decided he had to intervene and say something. He was the captain after all and Spock was his first officer.

"Gentlemen, please. Our situation is precarious. We have here in front of us in sickbay a mortally wounded terrorist suspect, who's organisation have released a note informing us that a bomb is going to explode in under an hour but they won't reveal its location on the planet. This man might well be the bomb layer," he said and then turned to Spock.

"Doctor, I know you have reservations, but I have to agree with the admiral, that this is probably our best shot. I know you have done something similar before on Nero's ship. So what do you think of all this, Spock?"

"That situation was different. I mind melded with a Romulan. They are also Vulcanoids. I have never mind melded with a human before, so I don't know what the risks are. I may be able to extract the information we need, but I may also end up losing my mind in the process. And if he is not the bomb layer I will also have invaded an innocent man's mind," Spock answered calmly.

"You'll be fine, Spock. I've mind melded with a Vulcan before and both of us survived," Kirk said and slapped Spock on the shoulder encouragingly, "and he's definitely part of the terrorist organisation. I mean, I'd say I'm about 90% sure. Spock, he's going to die anyway."

"Jim, haven't you listened to anything I just said?" McCoy snapped, "Admiral Mayer, Jim, he's is a hybrid. I don't know if any of you paid attention in biology or even studied genetics, but this is madness. You can't predict what such a mind meld will do to him on the premise that he'll react like a normal Vulcan, because he's not 'normal'."

Spock stood there, seemingly impassive.

"We are running out of time," the half-Vulcan reminded them all.

Mayer sighed, "Alright," he said, looking at Kirk and McCoy, "what are our other options?"

"Finally someone talking sense," McCoy said.

"None," Kirk replied impatiently. Although he knew his friend Bones had Spock's best interests at heart they couldn't afford to waste anymore time. He couldn't say this, but he had mind melded with Spock's older self and if anyone had seemed affected by the meld it had been him and not Spock. Kirk looked at Spock. If it hadn't been for that mind meld he might not have been able to pick up on Spock's body signals as easily. However, on closer inspection, he could tell that his usually perfectly calm first officer was now slightly nervous. He was scared of this mind meld, Kirk realised. This realisation made it harder for him to say the words he knew needed to be said. Not that Spock would ever admit to being scared of anything of course, though. He would push any such feelings aside and do what he thought needed to be done.

"Spock, I order you to initiate a mind meld with the terrorist suspect," Kirk said.

"I don't believe it," Bones said throwing his hands up in the air. He scowled at the admiral and at Kirk but went to retrieve his instruments.

"I'll be keeping an eye on your vital signs, Spock, but I don't think there is much that I can do if this goes wrong," the doctor said.

"I understand," Spock replied.

Kirk felt the admiral's strong hand grip his shoulder, "You did the right thing, kid. Took guts to do, but sometimes as commanding officers we have to take a gamble and just pray that we can live with the outcome."

Right now though, Kirk didn't feel like he should be comforted. He knew Spock could do this. However he wished that he could explain himself to Spock.

"I've got you all hooked up to the monitors now, if you want to start with this madness," he heard Bones say to Spock, who was standing over the terrorist's bedside.

There was only the slightest hesitation in Spock's movements as he went to press his fingers on the dying man's temple.

Kirk held his breath. _Come on, Spock, you can do this!_ he thought.

"The bomb is located in the colonial government's headquarters, in the chamber of commerce. We have fifteen minutes," Spock said eventually and removed his fingers from the man's face.

Kirk relayed the information to the colony immediately. Now it was out of his hands and up to the colony's security forces to deal with the bomb. But they could evacuate the building and prevent any deaths, that was the important thing. And Spock seemed unharmed, as he had expected. Still, it had been hard not to get caught up in the tension.

"You said you had mind-melded with a Vulcan in the past," Spock addressed him after Bones had given him the all clear.

"Anyone I might know?" Spock pressed on.

Kirk shrugged his shoulders.

"Possibly. However, as you know mind melds are something private, so I can't really talk about it. I know you understand," he said and grinned before leaving sickbay along with the admiral to check up on the situation on the planet.

* * *

_Just a short vignette, no sequal planned. Hope you enjoyed! Comments much appreciated! :-)_


End file.
